Your alive!
by LucklessDreams
Summary: When Jiraya is sent to the Snow Village to get recuits, he sees a person that was long thought dead...


Jiraya one of the great Sannin, shivered in his cloak, as he walked along the street of the snow Village. He cursed Tusude, once again, as she had been the one who sent him on this mission to get some recruits from the Village of Snow.

He paused as he came to the great Town Hall, where he was met by one of the village's ninjas.

"Can I help you?" the Snow Ninja asked.

Jiraya cleared his throat, " I am here to see the Trokage", he paused and pulled out his orders from Tusude, "by the orders of the Hokage"

The Snow Ninja looked over the paper, "follow me" was all he said, as he passed the paper back to Jiraya, and walked into the big building behind him. Jiraya sighed as he followed him in.

"So you wish for some recruits?" asked the Trokage as he passed his hand over his overly-long mustache.

Jiraya nodded.

"I will lend you one team" Jiraya winced at this, the Trokage looked down at him, "You know that the Snow Village wishes to remain neutral in this war. The team I am giving you is the very best" he turned to the Snow Ninja whom had led Jiraya in, "Call Team Zero together and tell them that they have a very important mission".

The Ninja nodded and left the room.

Team Zero" Jiraya repeated.

The Trokage nodded as he leaned back in his chair, "One of our very best teams I assure you" he paused before saying |I believe the Team leader is from Konoha"

Jiraya opened his mouth to ask, because he never heard of a Leaf Nin switching to a Snow Nin, then the door opened.

The first person that he saw was a grinning red-head with wild hair, she had a heart tattooed over her left eye, that same eye was covered by a eye-patch, she grinned at Jiraya. The one that followed wore a long black cloak, and a grin to match the first, though you could barely see it over her collar, her long black hair hung down. The Third person had a small, timid smile and her brownish-colored hair was done up in pig-tail-like buns. The last person to walk though was one he had never thought to see again, she had shoulder-length light brown hair, and two markings below her eyes.

Jiraya stared, "Rin!"

She stared back then turned on the Snow Ninja who had brought her here, "Why didn't you tell me a Leaf Nin was here?" she hissed.

The Snow Ninja just shrugged.

The Trokage stood up, a small smile on his face, "I see you remember each other" he said.

Jiraya smiled "Rin your alive" his students, student was alive.

Rin glared at him, "No Duh"

Jiraya began to say something when the red-head butted in.

"Who's this? Sensei" she asked.

"Most pervert man on the face of the earth" Rin growled before saying his name, "Jiraya"

The Red-head head turned towards the white-haired man. "The Jiraya?" she asked, "Writer of the Icha Icha series?"

"Yes" said Jiraya as he tried to hide the pride in his voice.

"I love that series" the red-head said as she reached out to shake Jiraya's hand, her grin grew bigger, "names Chan" she pointed to the black-cloaked person behind her, "Tobihime" she pointed to the other, That's Lilli" Chan adjusted her gaze back to Jiraya "and I think you already know Rin".

Jiraya just blinked as Rin pulled her student away from him, "Sorry" she said, then she turned to the Trokage, "What do you want us for?" she spat.

The Trokage looked at her sternly, "Your mission is to go help the Leaf Village"

Rin's eyes widened, "Shit" was all she said.

The four people stomped though the snow on the way to the Leaf Village. The eye-patched red-head and the black-cloaked girl ran ahead of the two older people, the one called Lilli trailed behind them.

Jiraya grinned at the two in front of him, oh they reminded him of Lee and Gai, just not as creepy, he laughed as the red-head threw a snowball that hit Tobihime, the one in the cloak, in the face, he laughed even more as Tobihime started to chase Chan, and the way that Chan ran like her life depended on ti, he glanced over at Rin seeing that not even she could hide a grin at their antics.

"So whats your story" Jiraya asked Rin.

She glared at him her smile gone, then she sighed, "Well as you know I was sent on a mission" she began.

"A mission that you never came from" Jiraya stated, remembering, "all that was brought back was your Hitate" he said as he eyed her, "Kakashi was devasted"

Rin turned her head away, hands clenched by her side, " I know….I ran away…hoping to die…..I mean after Obito…and then Sensei…" Jiraya almost told her to stop if it bothered her that much, but didn't when he saw that she was lost in thought… "I walked and walked…..straight into Snow Country…..I walked until I fell face first into a pile of snow….I remember thinking that it was the end….then I blacked out…." She paused and looked at her students "..the next thing I remember is seeing Tobihime's face, Tobihime softly whispered to me `are you a Medic?`" Rin laughed as she shook her head, the first time that Jiraya had heard her laugh, her voice got stronger. "While I was passed out, winterwolves attacked me, if it weren't for Chan, I guess I would have really died" Rin paused again, and pointed to her left eye, "because of me her eye was injured" Rin laughed a bitter laugh, "another eye for my rescue…..when Tobihime shifted I saw Chan laying there her head on Lilli's lap, nearly lifeless, I crawled over to her, Tobihime was like a shadow behind me, `can you help her` I was asked, I nodded wordlessly and began removing the crudely placed bandages" she paused once again, "did you know that Chan is a Blood-Line-Sharigan user?"

Jiraya stared at Chan, "What but shes not a Uchina? Is she?"

Rin smirked, "No she is not. But ask her"

Jiraya did just that calling Chan over. Chan looked at Rin puzzled, "Sure" she said and lifted her eye patch revealing a Sharigan underneath, "This one is always in Sharigan mode" Chan explained, "when I was injured once, Sensei healed it" Chan said it with a sense of pride, "but when she did a nerve was damaged beyond repair, I m lucky to still have my eye though" she grinned, then lifted up two fingers in front of her face, "SHARIGAN" she said and her right eye went sharigan also. Jiraya nodded as Chan's right eye returned to normal and she lowered her eye-patch.

Rin nodded, and Chan ran off to run with Tobihime again, dragging Lilli with her.

Jiraya watched her run off, "that's interesting" he said.

Rin nodded, "yeah a lot about those three is interesting, and that's my story, and that's the way they became my students". She sighed running her fingers though her hair.

They decided to stop for the night, Jiraya was adding more wood to the fire, and Rin was sitting across from him talking to her students, "Now tomorrow we should reach the Leaf Village" she glanced over at Jiraya, "You three are going to go inside with Jiraya and I'm going to say on the outskirts and stay hidden".

"Why" asked Lillias she pulled out a purple blanket.

"There's a few people I don't want to see at the moment" she said, her glare told them not to ask anymore.

The three students nodded and went to their respective sleeping areas. Tobihime wrapped up in her black blanket and layed down, Chan wrapped up in her orange blanket, she had as bad as taste as Naruto in colors, and layed down beside Tobihime, back to back. Tenten dragged her sleeping bag to in front/beside Chan and lay down, with her back to Chan, soon all three were sleeping deeply.

"They have always slept like that" said Rin almost fondly, "I wonder what it takes to become that close to someone" she looked up and saw Jiraya staring at her, she got up "I ll take first watch" she said and stalked off.

Jiraya stayed staring into the fire.


End file.
